


another day

by honeybini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Overthinking, han jisung centric, it's just jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybini/pseuds/honeybini
Summary: title is another day by stray kids, written by han jisung.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	another day

**Author's Note:**

> title is another day by stray kids, written by han jisung.

jisung didn’t know how it got to be this way. was it a gradual shift? did the colors around him shrink and quiver naturally? what brought these episodes about? was it a deep fall, an accidental trip, that brought him to his current state, swallowed in numbness?

he couldn’t register the music blasting through his earbuds, nor the shouting that somehow crept through the walls. arguing, again.

to jisung, it was pointless. his parents never listened, though, somehow craving the toxic push and pull that infiltrated their relationship and home. they didn’t recognize the way their son flinched when their volumes rose or how he’d curl in on himself or how shaking fingers would pinch the flesh of his arm.

jisung wasn’t thinking about that, though. he was dragging himself somewhere far away. even if he was physically present in the small, hollow house, splayed out on his squeaking twin bed— mentally, he was absent, opting instead to let his imagination run wild in the safe confines of his mind. 

this time, he imagined himself at his school, in the music room, surrounded by instruments and sheets filled with lyrics and flowing harmonies. the picture practically painted itself, the lyrics and notes feeling like the home jisung was hopelessly searching for. when his mouth opened, ready to live and create, nothing happened. he couldn’t speak, couldn’t sing or rap. wordlessly, he was left; his voice stolen from him.

it was a cruel reminder— that he was dreaming in the corners of his mind. that he couldn’t sing when his voice wasn’t heard. that he was trapped in a house where he was invisible.

fingers clawed at his arm, wanting to rip him away from his anxious reality. anywhere but here. why was he here?

every day was the same, not spurred on by caring words or loving gestures. instead it was lived emotionlessly, day by day, time sprinting past jisung. he couldn’t keep up even if he tried, and he felt too exhausted after a while to even bother.

really, what was the point? he didn’t really have anyone; people kept their distance when it came to him, and he was too quiet for others to be interested in him. the most he did was say hello to the guy who smiled politely at him in first period. that was nothing. his classmates were pulled towards the kids who laughed and smiled amiably, the ones who were always flaunting their happiness. jisung never even had a chance. he wasn’t interesting. he just drifted through the days, wishing to live his life the way he wanted— like he did in his imagination.

if only he could.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the drafts for a while, since may actually before we even got the album list and i wrote this, just thinking about the day to day. im probably going to delete this or rework it somehow since im not that satisfied with it, but maybe it can help someone somehow.
> 
> p.s. i have a writing/reading (AUs+books) twitter now it’s @stasungie !!


End file.
